


Random Story

by Thefaultinourgames



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Random story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefaultinourgames/pseuds/Thefaultinourgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend and I sent texts to each other and finished each other's sentences. I'm the caps and she the lower case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Story

EMERGENY EMERGENY- THE SUN IS ON FIRE WE NEED To eat rainbow pancakes and poop rainbows and have my mouth unhinge like a snake WHEN OUR MOUTH UNHIGNES LIKE A SNAKE WE MUST SLITHER DOWN THE STAIRS UNTIL MY GRANDMA NOTICES AND We eat her and then we eat ur family and set UR house on fire and eat the fire AFTER WE MUST SMUGGLE ALL THE CHINCHILLAS UNDER MY SHIRT SO WE CAN GET THEM TO HAWAII BC We need to see Bruno Mars do rituals with lambs and we need to eat a parrot BUT WHEN THE PARROT GOES DOWN MY THROAT HE CUTS IT OPEN WITH HIS BEAK SO ThAn I aTe ThE uNiVeRsE.


End file.
